yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist: Link Evolution/Campaign
Campaign Intro * Features over 230 duels against your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. * Relive your favorite duels from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Yu-Gi-Oh! * The Duelist Kingdom (Yugi Muto vs. Joey Wheeler) : Unlocks Deck Recipe Monster Raider (Joey Wheeler) * The Heart of the Cards (Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Exodia Obliterate (Yami Yugi) and Legendary Blue-Eyes (Seto Kaiba) * The Ultimate Great Moth (Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood) : Unlocks Deck Recipes The Wasteland (Yami Yugi) and Moth Evolution (Weevil Underwood) * The Harpie Lady (Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Thousand Years (Joey Wheeler) and Harpie Lady (Msi Valentine) * Attack from the Deep (Yami Yugi vs. Mako Tsunami) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Attack the Moon (Yami Yugi) and Legendary Ocean (Mako Tsunami) * The Dinosaur Duelist (Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Twin Battleguards (Joey Wheeler) and Red-Eyed Dinosaurs (Rex Raptor) * Evil Spirit of the Ring (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Yugi's Friends (Yami Yugi) and A Change of Heart (Yami Bakura) * PaniK Attack (Yami Yugi vs. PaniK) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Fire the Catapult (Yami Yugi) and The Dark Illusion (PaniK) * Arena of Lost Souls (Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz, DLC) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Shields and Swords (Joey Wheeler) and Rise of the Zombies (Bonz) * The Face Off (Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi) : Unlocks Deck Recipes The Ultimate Dragon (Seto Kaiba) and Kuriboh Power (Yami Yugi) * A Duel of Tears (Téa Gardner vs. Mai Valentine) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Little Fairies (Téa Gardner) and Harpie Lady Sisters (Mia Valentine) * Champion vs. Creator (Maximillion Pegasus vs. Seto Kaiba, DLC) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Car-tooned (Maximillion Pegasus) and Crushing Victory (Seto Kaiba) * Duel Identity (Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Black Luster Soldier (Yami Yugi) and Harpie Lady 1 (Mia Valentine) * Keith's Machinations (Joey Wheeler vs. Bandit Keith) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Armed Metal Dragon (Joey Wheeler) and Armed Metal Zoa (Bandit Keith) * Best Friends, Best Duelists (Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler) : Unlocks Deck Recipes The Skull Dragon (Yami Yugi) and Classic Fusion (Joey Wheeler) * The Match of the Millennium (Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Magician of Chaos (Yami Yugi) and Entering Toon World (Maximillion Pegasus) * The Mystery Duelist (Yugi Muto vs. Bandit Keith) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Reflection Mirror (Yugi Muto) and Zera to Infinity (Bandit Keith) * Battle City Begins (Yami Yugi vs. Seeker) : Unlocks Deck Recipes A Chain Destruction (Yami Yugi) and Cheating Exodia (Seeker) * The Master of Magicians (Yami Yugi vs. Arkana) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Dark Magician Girl (Yami Yugi) and Dark Magic (Arkana) * Playing with a Parasite (Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Baby Dragon Fusion (Joey Wheeler) and Insect Queen (Weevil Underwood) * Mime Control (Yami Yugi vs. Strings) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Deck Destruction (Yami Yugi) and Slime Revival (Strings) * The Dark Spirit Revealed (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Dark Magicians (Yami Yugi) and Final Destiny (Yami Bakura) * The Awakening of Evil (Joey Wheeler vs. Odion) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Rocket Powered (Joey Wheeler) and Temple of the Kings (Odion) * A Duel with Destiny (Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Summoning Dragons (Seto Kaiba) and Beyond the Grave (Ishizu Ishtar) * Clash in the Colosseum (Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba) : Unlocks Deck Recipes The Sky Dragon (Yami Yugi) and The Tormentor (Seto Kaiba) * The Final Face Off (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Marik) : Unlocks Deck Recipes A Fiend's Sanctuary (Yami Yugi) and Ra's Ascension (Yami Marik) *(Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine) *(Seto Kaiba vs. Alister) *(Joey Wheeler vs. Valin) *(Yami Yugi vs. Rafael) *(Yami Yugi vs. Dartz) * The Final Duel (Yugi Muto vs. Yami Yugi) : Unlocks Deck Recipes The Final Duel (Yugi Muto) and The Ceremonial Duel (Yami Yugi) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The Next King of Games (Jaden Yuki vs. Dr. Vellian Crowler) : Unlocks Deck Recipe Ancient Golem (Dr. Vellian Crowler) * A Duel in Love (Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Flame Wing HERO (Jaden Yuki) and Cyber Skater (Alexis Rhodes) * The Shadow Duelist (Jaden Yuki vs. Titan) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Blade Edge HERO (Jaden Yuki) and The Archfiend (Titan) * For the Sake of Syrus (Zane Truesdale vs. Jaden Yuki) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Cyber Dragons (Zane Truesdale) and Transcendent Wings (Jaden Yuki) * Formula for Success (Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Formula for Success (Bastion Misawa) and Chthonian Alliance (Chazz Princeton) * Doomsday Duel (Jaden Yuki vs. Masked Atticus) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Wild Edge HERO (Jaden Yuki) and Red-Eyes in Darkness (Masked Atticus) * Field of Screams (Jaden Yuki vs. Camula) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Shining Flare HERO (Jaden Yuki) and Vampire Kingdom (Camula) * Duel Distractions (Jaden Yuki vs. Tania) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Clay Defender HERO (Jaden Yuki) and Amazoness Warriors (Tania) * A Reason to Win (Alexis Rhodes vs. Titan) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Cyber Blader (Alexis Rhodes) and Skulls (Titan) * Amnael's Endgame (Jaden Yuki vs. Amnael) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Electrum HERO (Jaden Yuki) and The Sun - Helios (Amnael) * Rise of the Sacred Beasts (Jaden Yuki vs. Kagemaru) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Philosopher's HERO (Jaden Yuki) and The Sacred Beasts (Kagemaru) * Magna Chum Laude (Dr. Vellian Crowler vs. Chumley Huffington) : Unlocks Deck Recipes An Ancient Gear (Dr. Vellian Crowler) and Ayers Rock Sunrise (Chumley Huffington) * The Graduation Match (Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Future HERO (Jaden Yuki) and Cyber Dragon Unite (Zane Truesdale) * A New Breed of Hero (Aster Phoenix vs. Jaden Yuki) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Dreadmaster Time (Aster Phoenix) and Necro Heart HERO (Jaden Yuki) * Schooling the Master (Zane Truesdale vs. Chancellor Sheppard, DLC) * Blinded by the Light (Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Ojama HERO (Jaden Yuki) and The White Light (Chazz Princeton) * Duel for Hire (Maximillion Pegasus vs. Dr. Vellian Crowler, DLC) * Heart of Ice (Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Neos Arrives (Jaden Yuki) and White Destruction (Alexis Rhodes) * Tough Love (Zane Truesdale vs. Syrus Truesdale) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Vehicle-roid Bond (Syrus Truesdale) and Cyberdark Impact (Zane Truesdale) * The Hand of Justice (Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Kumar) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Grand Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Arcana Force (Sartorius Kumar) * Future Changes (Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan) : Unlocks Deck Recipes The Ojama Magic (Chazz Princeton) and Pixie Power (Blair Flannigan) * A Jewel of a Duel (Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Air Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Crystal Beast (Jesse Anderson) * Hanging with Axel (Jaden Yuki vs. Axel Brodie) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Flare Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Volcanic Accelerator (Axel Brodie) * Primal Instinct (Jim "Crocodile" Cook vs. Tyranno Hassleberry) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Hard as a Rock (Jim "Crocodile" Cook) and Dyno Tyranno (Tyranno Hassleberry) * Head in the Clouds (Adrian Gecko vs. Chazz Princeton) : Unlocks Deck Recipes In the Cloudian (Adrian Gecko) and XYZ Ojama (Chazz Princeton) * A Snake in the Grass (Jaden Yuki vs. Prof. Thelonious Viper) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Magma Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Venomous Reptiles (Prof. Thelonius Viper) * A Dimensional Duel (Jesse Anderson vs. Zane Truesdale) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Rainbow Crystals (Jesse Anderson) and Cyberdark Overload (Zane Truesdale) * Unleashing the Dragon (Jaden Yuki vs. Marcel Bonaparte) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Chaos Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Phantasm Armityle (Marcel Bonaparte) * The Power Within (Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Rainbow Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Dark Rainbow (Jesse Anderson) * Return of the Supreme King (Jaden Yuki vs. Yubel) : Unlocks Deck Recipes Super Polymerization (Jaden Yuki) and Ultimate Nightmare (Yubel) * Darkness Returns (Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud) : Unlocks Deck Recipes HERO Divine Neos (Jaden Yuki) and Overwhelming Darkness (Nightshroud) * The Legendary Duelist (Jaden Yuki vs. Yami Yugi) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Ready, Set, Duel (Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge) * A Blast from the Past (Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas) * The Facility (Yusei Fudo vs. Bolt Tanner) * The Lockdown Duel (Yusei Fudo vs. Mr. Armstrong) * The Take Back (Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge) * Welcome to the Fortune Cup (Greiger vs. Leo) * Surprise Surprise (Yusei Fudo vs. Hunter Pace) * Second Round Showdown (Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger) * Duel of Dragons (Yusei Fudo vs. Akiza Izinski) * The Fortune Cup Finale (Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas) * Supersensory Shakedown (Sayer vs. Leo) * Digging Deeper (Sayer vs. Carly Carmine) * Mark of the Monkey (Leo vs. Devack) * A Whale of a Ride (Crow Hogan vs. Greiger) * A Score to Settle (Yusei Fudo vs. Kalin Kessler) * Destiny's Will (Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin) * Shadows of Doubt (Jack Atlas vs. Carly Carmine) * Truth and Consequences (Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell) * Signs of Doom (Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin) * French Twist (Yusei Fudo vs. Sherry LeBlanc) * The Edge of Elimination Part 1 (Yusei Fudo vs. Andre) * The Edge of Elimination Part 2 (Yusei Fudo vs. Breo) * The Edge of Elimination Part 3 (Yusei Fudo vs. Jean) * Duel for Redemption (Jack Atlas vs. Dragan) * Tricking the Trickster (Crow Hogan vs. Broder) * Tricking the Trickster 2 (Yusei Fudo vs. Halldor) * The Beginning of the End (Jack Atlas vs. Lester) * Dawn of the Machines (Jack Atlas vs. Primo) * Victory or Doom (Yusei Fudo vs. Aporia) * Fight for the Future (Yusei Fudo vs. Antimony) * Hope (Yusei Fudo vs. Zone) Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Go with the Flow (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald Kastle) * Flipping Out (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Flip Turner) * The Sparrow (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nelson Andrews) * Feline Frenzy (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cathy Katherine) * Roots of the Problem (Bronk Stone vs. Number 96: Dark Mist, DLC) * Love Hurts (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Anna Kaboom) * Double Jeopardy (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dextra) * The Dragon Awakens (Kite Tenjo vs. Trey) * Cosmic Chaos (Kite Tenjo vs. Quinton) * Swimming with Sharks (Reginald Kastle vs. Quattro) * Rockin' and Rollin' (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro) * Duel of Destiny (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald Kastle) * Sphere of Fear (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vetrix) * A Trio's Challenge (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dr. Faker) * Counter Offensive (ZEXAL vs. Alito) * Dual Duel (Ray Shadows vs. Girag) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 1 (Reginald Kastle vs. Dumon) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 2 (Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 3 (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector) * Barian Vengeance (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro) * A Sea of Troubles (Reginald Kastle vs. Rio Kastle) * Clash of the Emperors (Nash vs. Vector) * The New World (ZEXAL 3 vs. Don Thousand) * The Battle of Three Worlds (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nash) * Forever ZEXAL (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Swing Into Action (Yuya Sakaki vs. The Sledgehammer) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Sylvio Sawatari) * (Yuya Sakaki vs Dipper O'rion) * (Julia Krystal vs Zuzu Boyle) * (Gong Strong vs Kit Blade) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Aura Sentia) * (Zuzu Boyle vs. Julia Krystal) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Sylvio Sawatari) * (Shay Obsidian vs. Sora Perse) * (Yugo vs. Yuto) * (Celina vs. Dennis Macfield) * (Moon Shadow vs. Obelisk Force) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Sora Perse) * (Yugo vs. Sector Security) * (Crow Hogan vs. Gong Strong) * (Zuzu Boyle vs. Kingpin) * (Shay Obsidian vs. Dennis Macfield) * (Crow Hogan vs. Shay Obsidian) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan) * (Yugo vs. Yuri) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas) * (Declan Akaba vs. Jean-Michel Roget) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Kite Tenjo) * (Alexis Rhodes vs. Obelisk Force) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Aster Phoenix) * (Kite Tenjo vs. Dennis Macfield) * (Rin vs. Yugo) * (Shay Obsidian vs. Lulu Obsidian) * (Yuri vs. Yugo) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Yuri) * (Declan Akaba vs. Zark) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Akaba) * (Yuya Sakaki vs. Yusho Sakaki) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS *My Name is Playmaker (Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker vs. Knight of Hanoi) * (Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker vs. George Gore/The Gore) * (Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker vs. Skye Zaizen/Blue Angel)